1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inspection devices for Commercial Driver License (C.D.L.) motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a combination brake light inspection device and tire billy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many C.D.L. laws applicable to commercial vehicles, such as school buses, require periodic inspection of the vehicle's brake lights as well as the tire inflation. Indeed, for school buses or any C.D.L. vehicle, the brake lights must be tested before each operation of the school bus or C.D.L. vehicle.
In order to test the actuation of the brake lights, it has been the previous practice to have an inspector stand behind the vehicle while the driver depresses the brake pedal. While this method is effective, it advantageously requires two persons to perform the brake light inspection.
Similarly, the tire inflation on all commercial and C.D.L. vehicles such as school buses is typically tested with a tire billy. The tire billy is elongated and has an impact member at one end which is struck against the tire to test its inflation. Previously, a tire billy would serve no other purpose other than the tire billy.